Journal de bord, nouvelle entrée
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se retrouvent seul à bord de leur navire un soir après leur débarquement sur une île inconnue. Ils sont tous les deux frustrés et peu créatifs quand il s'agit de tuer leur temps libre. Mais, après tout, pourquoi se presser quand ils ont la soirée devant eux ? PWP - OS - Sanzo - by P n2.


_**Diclaimers :** _ Je rends à César ce qui est à César, et One Piece n'est pas de moi (heureusement pour ma vie sociale déjà presque inexistante).

 _ **Couples :**_ Sanji/Zorro, Franky/Nico Robin (mentionnés), Tafalgar/sa main droite (mentionnés)

 _ **Rating :**_ M

 _ **Plot :**_ What plot ? (Porn Without Plot)

 _ **Notes :**_ Okay, let's go ! Journal de bord d'une auteur débordée, nouvelle entrée : Samedi 27 juin 2015, 23h35, perfect timing pour commencer une fiction de plus \\(^v^'')/

Sinon voilà, comme vous pourrez le constater, ça fait un an que j'ai cet OS en réserve... Mais je tiens enfin à vous signaler que **je suis en vie et à fond dans mon écriture !** (Pour preuve : j'ai une pile d'OS qui ne fait que grandir sur mon ordi, 8 projets de fic en cours dont 3 très longs et 1 de roman original. Et on a repris notre co-écriture avec P n°1.)

* * *

 _ **Journal de bord, nouvelle entrée.**_

Zorro était allongé sur le dos à même le sol, l'herbe venant caresser ses vêtements dans la brise marine qui l'agitait, les ombres des branches dansant sur son visage, le bruissement des feuilles se mêlant au roulement des vagues au loin. C'était un jour parfait, un de ceux où il faisait suffisamment chaud pour avoir envie de ne rien faire, pourtant suffisamment frais pour rester agréable.

L'épéiste tâtonna à côté de lui un instant, ses doigts rencontrant bien assez tôt le verre de sa bouteille de saké. Les yeux toujours clos, il en fit sauter le bouchon et prit une grande gorgée au goulot. Oui, c'était un jour parfait pour être perdu.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour autant, l'île ne lui avait pas semblé si grande depuis la mer et il avait encore quelques jours avant que Nami soit en mesure de leur donner un cap, soit largement assez pour qu'il finisse par retrouver leur navire. Après tout, il avait bien besoin d'un ou deux jours loin de l'équipage.

Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas ou quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire ! Mais passer tout ce temps les uns sur les autres, sans autre moyen de se défouler que de s'entraîner ou de se chamailler, il avait fini par accumuler plus de tension qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et ce n'était pas leurs occasionnelles confrontations avec d'autres équipages ou la marine qui lui permettait de faire redescendre toute la pression. Alors une fois à terre et le reste de l'équipage officiellement hors de danger, il avait couru. Une ligne droite sur le chemin principal puis la ligne de la côte, un sentier en milieu de forêt, une route jusqu'au sommet de la plus haute colline et le voici, perdu.

Il était étendu sous les arbres à la limite d'un pré fleuri, de là il pouvait deviner les toits des maisons d'un village et quelques arbres fruitiers. Il poussa un soupir de contentement, s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans l'optique d'une sieste bienvenue, lorsqu'un léger rire le tira de son repos.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zorro ouvrit finalement les yeux et aperçut une jeune femme, peau caramélisée au soleil, cheveux bruns retombant en cascade sur sa robe blanche, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle réajustait le panier à fruits qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Elle était jolie.

.o0°0o.

Sanji se hissa à bord du bateau, maudissant Ussop, Chopper et Luffy de tous les noms pour avoir détruit son rendez-vous galant avec aussi peu de tact et autant d'efficacité. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas sur le pont qu'il trébucha sur le cadavre d'une bouteille. Se rattrapant de justesse, il se tourna pour faire face à Zorro, toute sa colère se dirigeant soudainement vers l'autre homme qui avait fini par retrouver son chemin.

« Il y en a qui se cassent le cul à refaire les stocks et voilà que je te trouve déjà à les descendre ! »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il ponctua sa phrase par un léger coup de pied dans la loque humaine qu'était l'épéiste. Zorro entrouvrit alors un œil, son regard noir pesant lourd sur l'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Il était de toute aussi mauvaise humeur que le cuisinier.

« Je me suis déjà porté volontaire pour faire le plein d'alcool, tu es celui qui m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de remplir les calles pour tout le monde. Alors ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi parce que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de jolies jambes, amour de chef. »

Sanji dut s'avouer que son ego en prit un coup mais il se força à inspirer un grand coup et expira longuement, desserrant ses poings lentement. C'était dur à admettre mais, la tête d'algue avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre entre eux sous peine de détruire le navire pour de bon et s'attirer les foudres de Nami qui payerait pour les réparations. Ou pire, celles de Luffy.

Le cuisinier frissonna à cette pensée, optant plutôt pour une bonne dose de nicotine afin de se détendre.

« En parlant de stock, tu ferais en effet bien de jeter un œil à celui d'alcool, reprit Zorro en se redressant. »

L'épéiste laissa une deuxième bouteille vide rouler au sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers de la calle d'un pas étonnement assuré. Sanji haussa les épaules et le suivit en silence, soudainement intrigué par ledit stock et la perspective de se changer les idées.

Zorro s'installa sans un autre mot sur une caisse vide, une bouteille neuve à la main, alors que le cuisinier en chef se lançait dans ses comptes et listes. Après un moment à travailler dans un calme étrangement confortable, il finit par demander à voix haute :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir aussi tôt ?

\- Hmmm ? S'étonna l'autre homme depuis son perchoir.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir avant demain ou après-demain, avoua Sanji les yeux rivés sur une rangée vide. Qu'est-ce qui t'as ramené ici aussi vite ?

\- Le regret de ne pas avoir accepté une offre quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, puis Nami est arrivée. »

Le cuisinier se tourna alors vers lui, une expression d'incompréhension au visage.

« Une charmante locale, expliqua simplement Zorro avec un sourire en coin. »

Sanji le fixa alors réellement surpris, son mégot tombant presque de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lui était totalement du genre « coup d'un soir », certes c'était contraire à toutes ses valeurs et son culte de la femme, mais il s'en remettait généralement assez bien. Zorro en revanche, il donnait plus l'impression d'être un amant dédié, pour peu qu'il faille lui attribuer un type autre qu' « inintéressé ».

« Tu veux jeter un œil au stock de premiers soins pendant qu'on y est ? Questionna finalement l'épéiste, tirant le blond de ses pensées. »

Sanji approuva d'un simple hochement de tête et suivit Zorro jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il regarda en silence l'autre homme s'accroupir pour évaluer leur besoins en bandages, fil et autres aiguilles stériles, incapable de se remettre de la révélation. Ses yeux suivirent inconsciemment la ligne de la mâchoire de l'épéiste, celle de son cou délicieusement caramélisé puis celle de ses épaules musclées par les heures d'entraînement avant disparaissait sous son simple kimono. Le cuisinier déglutit difficilement en réalisant pleinement l'étroitesse de la pièce et le fil dangereux de ses pensées. Il tenta de s'humecter les lèvres en vain, prenant soudainement trop conscience de la chaleur qui irradiait de Zorro et de son odeur à mi-chemin entre le musc, le saké et le savon qui le rendait irrésistible en cette instant.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? Lâcha froidement l'épéiste après un moment. »

Mais Sanji savait parfaitement que c'était une question rhétorique, évidemment que Zorro savait ce qu'il se passait. Il pouvait clairement sentir les lèvres du blond dans son cou, son nez à la base de ses cheveux, ses doigts dans le col de son kimono.

Après quelques instants de combat intérieur, l'épéiste finit par chasser Sanji de sa nuque, penchant la tête suffisamment en arrière pour venir goûter le tabac directement sur les lèvres du cuisinier. Le baiser fut doux, hésitant, en équilibre. Finalement, Zorro se redressa et fit face à l'autre homme, leurs regards s'accrochèrent en silence.

Aucun des deux ne s'enfuit.

Alors sans un mot, ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, les mains de Sanji toujours dans le col du kimono de l'épéiste, celles de Zorro fermement accrochées à des cheveux blonds. Il y avait une flamme dans ce baiser, fini l'équilibre et le doute maintenant que le premier pas avait été franchi. Il y avait aussi une certaine paresse, à quoi bon se presser lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ?

« Qui reste sur le navire ce soir ? Questionna Zorro, son visage ne reculant que de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder l'autre pirate droit dans les yeux.

\- Ussop et Chopper vont faire un feu sur la plage, je vois mal comment Brook et Luffy pourraient manquer ça. Nami sera sûrement avec eux, ça ou à voler son pirate du soir. Franky et Robin ont pris une chambre à l'hôtel. Et Law… Lui et son petit cul moulés ont probablement trouvé une queue toute aussi bien moulée avec qui passer la nuit. Ce qui ne laisse que toi. Et moi.

\- Parfait. »

L'instant d'après, Sanji se retrouvait pressé entre la porte de l'infirmerie et le corps brûlant de Zorro. Et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : ces lèvres sur les siennes, ces épaules sous ses mains, ces mains dans son cou, ce torse musclé qui le maintenait en place et cette bosse contre sa hanche. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Zorro, qu'à son odeur et son goût de sel et de saké. L'épéiste l'embrassait sans relâche, comme un camé accroché à sa cigarette, léchant l'arôme du tabac directement sur ses lèvres. Des mains calleuses se glissèrent finalement sous sa chemise, se posant sur la peau nue de son ventre alors que leur propriétaire s'appliquait à marquer son cou.

« Pourquoi on n'a jamais pensé à faire ça plus tôt, hein ? Murmura Sanji, le souffle court. »

La question était stupide, il le savait. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de le faire parce que le cuisinier s'était toujours pensé hétéro, et un brin homophobe. Mais, après avoir vécu deux années sur cette île perdue qui l'avaient peut-être traumatisé des transsexuels à vie, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur un océan de nouvelles possibilités. Quant à Zorro, il semblait juste en manque de sexe à l'instant.

Rapidement, il s'avéra que Sanji ne pourrait pas regretter sa décision, ses mains sur le corps musclé de l'épéiste et les gestes francs de celui-ci sur son érection faisaient des merveilles.

« Et merde ! Murmura le blond entre ses dents. »

Zorro s'arrêta presque immédiatement pour lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif. Qu'importe ses tentatives pour le dissimuler, il était attentionné et prêt à s'arrêter à la moindre protestation de la part de son partenaire. Mais Sanji n'avait clairement pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et saisit l'occasion pour repousser l'autre homme d'une main au centre de la poitrine.

« Hors de question que je salisse ce costume, cette île n'est pas foutue d'avoir un pressing décent. »

L'épéiste ne put se retenir de rire à gorge déployée à cette remarque, peut-être un brin soulagé que le cuisiner ne se décide pas à tout effacer pour s'enfuir en courant. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'infirmerie sous le regard noir que lui jeta Sanji, le regardant alors se déshabiller d'une main habituée.

Le blond allait finalement se débarrasser de son pantalon lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Zorro pour la première fois depuis que celui-ci l'avait lâché. La vue qui s'offrit à lui était pour le moins appétissante. L'épéiste était allongé sur le côté, la cicatrice qui barrait son torse musclées entièrement visible par le col ouvert de son kimono, son érection naissante se dessinant sous son simple vêtement. Et il se pourrait que Sanji se soit léché les lèvres à l'idée que Zorro ne porte rien d'autre qu'un kimono.

Le cuisinier se débarrassa avec empressement de son pantalon et de son boxer avant de gripper sur le lit à son tour. Embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses de l'épéiste, ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous le simple bout de tissu, caressant paresseusement sa verge.

« Tu veux la faire comment ? Demanda finalement le blond entre deux suçons.

\- J'ai vu une bouteille de lubrifiant entre les bandages tout à l'heure, suggéra Zorro, son demi sourire toujours aux lèvres. »

Ça, c'était une première, songea Sanji un brin dubitatif, et ce n'était sûrement pas Chopper qui l'aurait placée là. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par se laisser tenter et partit à la recherche de ladite bouteille. Il la trouva en effet sous la pile de bandages du kit de premier secours et ne put retenir un ricanement lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était presque vide. Alors comme ça leur nouveau médecin s'adonnait _vraiment_ à ce genre de plaisirs solitaire ?

« Il y en a qui savent s'amuser, continua de ricaner le blond en revenant vers son partenaire.

\- Du moment que ça nous inclus, toi et moi, tout me va, répliqua Zorro en plaçant un baiser humide sur le ventre plat du cuisinier. »

Sanji se contenta de murmurer d'approbation, se concentrant plutôt sur la quantité de lubrifiant qu'il versait sur ses doigts, la lubrification était toujours le problème. Zorro le laissa alors faire à son rythme, se contentant de planter un nombre grandissant de suçons sur le torse du blond, s'abreuvant de ses soupirs.

« Je suis surpris, lâcha finalement Sanji en se laissant glisser sur l'érection de l'épéiste.

\- Ah oui ? Répliqua-t-il après un moment, les yeux clos sous l'affluence du plaisir.

\- Surpris que tu ne cherches pas à avoir plus de contrôle… »

Zorro rouvrit immédiatement les yeux (l'œil vraiment), un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres et le cuisinier sut qu'il aurait dû se la fermer.

« J'ai tout le contrôle dont j'ai besoin, railla finalement ce dernier. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il planta ses talons dans le matelas, ses mains agrippant les hanches du blond alors qu'il poussait son bassin à la rencontre de l'autre. Sanji sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites avec le second coup buttoir, des frissons de pur bonheur courant sur ses nerfs alors qu'un rythme s'installait entre eux. Et chaque martèlement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre s'accompagna de gémissements et de soupirs de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus fiévreux, jusqu'à la béatitude.

.o0°0o.

Après s'être fait prendre deux fois de plus sur le lit de l'infirmerie, une fois à même le sol et une fois sur le bureau où il avait laissé son costume, Sanji n'avait qu'à peine eut la force de se traîner jusqu'à son lit avant de s'effondrer comme une masse. Bien évidemment que Zorro n'en était encore qu'au hors-d'œuvre lorsque le cuisinier l'avait quitté, mais au diable son endurance hors normes !

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla le matin suivant, il ajouta lubrifiant à la liste grandissante de choses qu'il fallait acheter avant de quitter cette île. Ils auraient tout le temps de travailler sur son endurance une fois au large.

Après un rapide calcul mental, il ajouta une deuxième bouteille étant donné que Trafalgar n'aurait probablement pas grand-chose à faire d'un tube vide.

* * *

Héhéhé ! ^.^

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu (bande de pervers !) et puis à une prochaine ! En attendant, une petite review ? *-*

Pancake Number Two


End file.
